Angel
by InuFire
Summary: What happens when a new girl moves into town and falls for the most hottiest guy in the school. Couples are SessRin InuKag MirSon KogaAyme. Sorry had to edit didn't work right lol.
1. Angel

Angel 

Disclaimer: Hi I'm back this time with a songfic. I don't own Inuyasha or Angel. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Angel belongs to Shaggy. This will have as many as I want of chapters K. I made a short fic that you could read its called Do I deserve you please read and review it and the school name belongs to me if you like ask me to use it.

Thanks!

P.s. I have a squeal to love of a girl it will be out soon once I get review's for my short fic

have a good day

It all starts at a school called West Side Hill High. A group of teenagers are walking to their first call of the day when one of a kids with short brown hair with a small pony-tail and wore black pants and a purple shirt that said 'Will you Bare My Child.'

And had purple eyes. Was walking and bumped into a young girl who just happened to be new to the school. "Oh, I sorry Miss. I wasn't watching where I was going and may I say you are a very lovely girl, Will you bare my child." Said the man with the pony-tail getting a blush from the girl with long silky brownish black hair and chocolate eyes.

She wore a white shirt with a black skirt. "Oh please Miroku that's gotta be the most stupidest thing I ever heard you say to a girl that's new to this school." Complained a man with long white hair in a low pony-tail and had yellowish colored eyes and wore a red T shirt that said 'I got the collar do you have the leash?' and had on black baggy pants.

"Inuyasha why did you were the shirt it makes a dad statement towards dogs ya know." A beautiful young girl said and she wore a green tang-top that had a bow and arrow on it and a broken it said 'You broke my heart.' And wore blue jeans and had brown hair to the middle of her back with gray-brown eyes.

Another girl about the same age as the other girl but wore a pink shirt that said 'I hate all Prevs. And you know how you are.' And in black ink it said 'Miroku' and her pants were dark blue. "Hi, I'm Kagome, this is Songo and those two are Miroku and Inuyasha." Said the girl in green. "Hi, I'm Rin and it's nice to meet you." The girl Rin said very timidly to them. "No problem" said Kagome. As they were walking to first period accidentally bumped into a very tall and well-built person. "Watch were you are going got that '_Little Girl.' _Said tall light and handsome. "Sesshomaru why don't you go and Fuck yourself and Rin don't have to do what you tell her to, got that you bustard." Roared Inuyasha

"Why Inuyasha I know that you love to be near humans but sticking up for them more than once is very out of your personality little brother." Replied a man with the same white silky hair as Inuyasha and had it the same way but his eyes were the hottest pair of eyes because his eyes were golden as the sun. Sesshomaru wore a white shirt that said 'I know I'm batter than you with a black pair of tight-baggy jeans.

Bell Rings

"Okay Class, We have a new student and her name is Rin. Rin please come in here and show your self." Said the English teacher Mrs. Karem. "Hi I'm Rin and it's nice to meet you all." All the guys in the class think _What an Angel_.

(The song)

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby

Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Life is one big party when you're still young

But who's gonna have your back when it's all doneI

t's all good when you're little, you have pure fun

Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run

Looking back Shorty always mention

Said me not giving her much attention

She was there through my incarceration

I wanna show the nation my appreciation

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby

Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

You're a queen and so you should be treated

Though you never get the lovin' that you needed

Could have left, but I called and you heeded

Takin' a beatin', mission completed

Mama said that I and I dissed the program

Not the type to mess around with her emotion

But the feeling that I have for you is so strong

Been together so long and this could never be wrong

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby

Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Uh, uhGirl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior

(You must be sent from up above)

And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender

(Thanks for giving me your love)

Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior

(You must be sent from up above)

And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender(

Said thanks for giving me your love)

Now life is one big party when you're still young

And who's gonna have your

back when it's all done

It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun

Can't be a fool, son,what about the long run Looking back

Shorty always mention

Said me not giving her much attention

She was there through my incarceration

I wanna show the nation my appreciation

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Closer than my peeps you are to me,

babyShorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Closer than my peeps you are to me,baby

Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel

Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady


	2. That Don't Impress Me Much

Angel

That Don't Impress Me Much

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the song. That don't impress me much belongs to Shania Twain. If you don't know how she is she sings country you can read more of her songs on sorry I don't know how made it so I can give credit were credit is do. Also, to the creator of Time line of Japan at http/ that's where I got the dates.

"So Rin, how's your day here at West Side Hill High." Said Kagome as they headed to the lunch room "Fine thanks, I just can't believe that this school is so huge the last school I went to was small compared to this school." Rin said amazingly

"Well it has to be 'cause the school bored wanted to have humans and demons together in one school." Explained Kagome

"Wow, I never been in a school with demons in it too." Rin said, as she bumped into someone.

"Well of course you never been in a school with demons, a child such as yourself won't last two seconds alone." Said the girl the Rin had bumped into. This girl had short black hair with it tied on the side with these ugly green pearl earrings. She wore a white shirt that said 'Don't hate me because I beautiful' and a very short black mini skirt.

"Oh Shut up to stupid bitchy-whore" Snarled Kagome unlady-like. "Hey Kags is this bitch bothering you two." Asked Inuyasha "Na, Lets go before the bell rings." "Yeah lets."

As Rin headed towards her last period she saw the girl that Kagome cussed at in the hall a few minutes ago.

"Ok, Class we have a new project to start. We will be learning about different time zones in Japan other than now because we all know this one. Can anyone name a few?" Asked Mr. Myoga. A short round man who was going bald "Miss. Shina, what about you?" "Well, there was the Federal era, and um… Sir that's the only one I know." Replied Rin "Well, that's why we are going to have partners work on different times in Japan." Said

Mr. Myoga "Do we get to pick our partners?" came a voice from the back "No John, I already pick the partners." Answered Mr. Myoga the partners are…!"

Kagura/ Kohoku: Meiji Period 1868

John/ Mai: Sekigahara 1600-1867

Sesshomaru/ Rin: Federal Era 1568-1598

As the rest of the class up being told the partners and times all Rin could think was, 'Wow, I can't believe I get to work with Inuyasha older brother. Good thing I know a lot about the Federal era. I might get a good grade on this.'

'Well, It's seems I got stuck with one of Inuyasha silly friends luckily I know much about the Federal Era. I better get o good grade on this.' Thought Sesshomaru

Ring

"We'll discussed next class. See you all tomorrow." Said Mr. Myoga

As the students were leaving Kagura walked up to Rin and said "Listen here you little brat Sesshomaru is mine so back off okay." And with that Kagura and her friends walked off "well She wins bitch of the month again" Came a voice form behind. "Hello, I'm Sess."

"Your Inuyasha older Half brother Sesshomaru. We met in the hall earlier." Proclaimed Rin as she walked out of the class into the empty halls of WestSide Hill High. "I was wondering if you need a ride home or something?" Asked Sesshomaru "As long a it's no trouble?" "No, It's not. Come my cars this way." Answered Sesshomaru

As Rin and Sesshomaru walked to the back they could see a black Ferrari parked right near the stairs. "Wow is that your car?" asked Rin really excited "Yes it is." said Sesshomaru as he got into the car " Where do you live?" EastSide Drive, house 16." "Ok lets go!" said Sesshomaru as he sped to Rin's house and on the radio played country singer, **That don't Impress Me Much by Shania Twain**.

(Song time)

**I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smartBut you've got being right down to an artYou think you're a genius -- you drive me up the wallYou're a regular original, a know-it-all **

**Bridge:Oh-oo-oh, you think you're specialOh-oo-oh, you think you're something else**

**Okay, so you're a rocket scientistThat don't impress me much **

**So you got the brain but have you got the touchDon't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alrightBut that won't keep me warm in the middle of the nightThat don't impress me much **

**I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocketAnd a comb up his sleeve -- just in caseAll that extra hold gel in his hair oughta lock it'Cause Heaven forbid that it should fall out of place**

**(Bridge) **

**Okay, so you're Brad PittThat don't impress me muchSo you got the looks but have you got the touchDon't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alrightBut that won't keep me warm in the middle of the nightThat don't impress me much **

**You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machineYou make me take off my shoes before you let me get inI can't believe you kiss your car good nightC'mon baby tell me -- you must be jokin', right! **

**(Bridge)Okay, so you've got a carThat don't impress me muchSo you got the moves but have you got the touchDon't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alrightBut that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night**

**That don't impress me muchYou think you're cool but have you got the touchDon't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alrightBut that won't keep me warm in the middle of the nightThat don't impress me much **

**Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...Boy that hurtThat don't impress me much **

A/N:

Well what do you think hope you like. If you ever see Samurai Deeper Kyo you'll see it talks a lot about Sekigahara. R&R


End file.
